Sommerromanze
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Dumbledore hat seine Finger im Spiel, als Hermine und Minerva ihre Ferien im Grimmauldplatz verbringen (müssn). Nur diese Ereignisse hat auch Dumbledore nicht vorhergesehen... MM/HG Femmeslash Don't like - Don't read
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich gehört mir mal wieder gar nichts. Alle Orte und Figuren des Potter-Universums habe ich mir nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt – wenn ich fertig bin, gebe ich sie unbeschädigt zurück. Versprochen!

_A/N Die Story spielt zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und dem Halbblutprinzen und ist in manchen Fällen etwas AU- eigentlich sollte Hermine ja im Fuchsbau sein, zumal die Sache mit Harrys Erbe erst geklärt werden musste. Aber so herum passte es viiiel besser…_

Außerdem werde ich so einiges geflissentlich ignorieren, was Rowling so vorhatte... „Meine" Hermine wird Ron nicht heiraten, soviel ist mal klar...

_black liberty_: Das nenne ich mal erfolgreich nerven... ;)

**Sommerromanze**

**Prolog**

Das Schuljahr war zu Ende. McGonagall war noch immer auf ihren Gehstock angewiesen und Hermine musste nach wie vor täglich diverse Tränke einnehmen, um die Folgen ihres Fluchschadens zu kurieren.

Dumbledore, der nun wieder ein wachsames Auge auf die Vorgänge in Hogwarts hatte, war nicht entzückt von dem Gedanken, dass seine Stellvertreterin und Freundin den Sommer nutzen würde, um liegen gebliebene Arbeiten zu erledigen anstatt sich zu erholen. Er war auch nicht gerade entzückt darüber, dass Hermine ihre restliche Rekonvaleszenz in der Muggelwelt verbringen wollte, ohne jemanden, der ihr die notwendigen Tränke brauen konnte. Er beschloss, dass die beiden aufeinander aufpassen sollten und dafür bot sich das Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz geradezu an. Lächelnd verschickte er einige Eulen, an Molly Weasley und an Hermines Eltern.

Molly war erfreut, noch zwei weitere Leute bemuttern und bekochen zu können und erklärte sich gerne bereit, die beiden im Auge zu behalten, kam postwendend ihre Antwort. Allerdings, so schränkte sie ein, würde sie immer nur bis zum Nachmittag bleiben, da sie im Fuchsbau reichlich zu tun hatte.

Die Grangers wollten ihre Tochter zwar gerne ein paar Tage bei sich haben, hatten aber ansonsten nichts dagegen, wenn sie den restlichen Sommer in Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde verbringen würde.

Dumbledore argwöhnte, dass die Grangers ihre Tochter zwar liebten, sie aber immer weniger verstanden. Seit Hermine nach Hogwarts ging, hatte sie einen Platz in einer Welt, zu der ihre Eltern nur sehr begrenzten Zugang hatten und die sie noch weniger verstanden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Hermine belastete, sich ihren Eltern entfremdet zu haben, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas dafür konnte.

Hermine wurde in Dumbledores Plan, Minerva im Auge zu behalten, eingeweiht und sie willigte sofort ein.

Bei Minerva selbst hingegen, musste er weitaus subtiler vorgehen, damit sie nicht merkte, was er im Schilde führte, doch Dumbledore kannte sie schon so lange, dass er nur zu genau wusste, welche Fäden er ziehen musste.

So kam es also, dass Minerva und Hermine gegen Ende der ersten Ferienwoche in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 einzogen, mit der Auflage, ein wachsames Auge auf die jeweils andere zu haben.


	2. Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12

**Kapitel 1 Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12**

Molly Weasley hatte beschlossen, dass es in diesem Fall klug wäre, die beiden möglichst nahe beieinander unterzubringen und zwei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer vorbereitet – praktischerweise in der Nähe der Bibliothek und nicht zu weit von der Küche entfernt, damit die beiden möglichst kurze Wege hatten und sich nicht unnötig anstrengen mussten.

Während sie Hermine in ein eher normales Schlafzimmer führte, Tisch, Stuhl, Bett und Schrank, wie man es eben erwarten würde, hatte sie McGonagall eine Art Einzimmer-Appartement eingerichtet. Das Bett stand in einer Mauernische und wurde durch den Schrank vom restlichen Zimmer abgetrennt. Eine Couch, ein Sessel, ein Couchtisch und ein kleiner Schreibtisch, den sie aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Minerva argwöhnte, dass jemand, vielleicht Dumbledore, magisch an der Größe des Raums herumgedoktert hatte, denn so groß hatte sie ihn nicht Erinnerung.

„Hermine? Wenn du gleich nach oben gehst, würdest du dann Professor McGonagall ihren Trank mitnehmen?", rief Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche. „Und deinen gleich mit!"

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley", gab Hermine zur Antwort und betrat die Küche. Molly reichte ihr zwei säuberlich verkorkte Glasphiolen und bemerkte dabei: "Pass aber auf, dass sie ihren Trank auch wirklich nimmt. Madam Pomfrey meinte, die Einnahme müsste überwacht werden, weil Professor McGonagall der Ansicht sei, sie bräuchte ihn nicht mehr. Anscheinend ist sie eine fürchterliche Patientin."

„Irgendwo kann ich es ja verstehen", gab Hermine zur Antwort. „Diese Muskelsteifigkeit, die der Trank verursacht, ist wirklich das Letzte."

"Das mag schon sein", Molly runzelte die Stirn, „aber du nimmst ihn trotzdem, im Gegensatz zu Minerva. Sie ist so unvernünftig mit ihrer Gesundheit, kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore sie unter diskreter Aufsicht wissen will. Mit ihrem schottischen Dickschädel schadet sie sich nur selbst."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„So ist sie nun einmal, wir können sie nicht ändern."  
'_Nicht, dass ich sie auch nur einen Deut anders haben wollte_', dachte sie im Stillen und verließ die Küche. Etwas steif und ungelenkt erklomm sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock, was die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes anbelangte, hatte sie wirklich nicht übertrieben.

An McGonagalls Tür verharrte sie und lauschte. Kein Laut drang aus dem Zimmer und Hermine vermutete, dass die Professorin sich hingelegt hatte. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, klopfte sie an die Tür und wartete, als keine Antwort kam, schob sie die Tür leise auf und schlüpfte ins Zimmer.

Graues Regenlicht sicherte durchs Fenster und ließ den Raum müde und ungemütlich, ja trostlos aussehen. Das Kaminfeuer glomm nur noch spärlich und schaffte es nicht, die klamme Kühle aus dem Raum zu vertreiben. Hermine schauderte leicht und sah sich nach McGonagall um. Die Professorin hatte sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und schien zu schlafen.

Unschlüssig verharrte Hermine an der Tür. Sollte sie McGonagall wecken oder die offensichtlich erschöpfte Frau schlafen lassen?

Hermine entschied sich, einfach zu warten, bis sie von selbst erwachte.

Leise, um McGonagall nicht zu wecken, fachte sie das Feuer wieder an, um die Feuchte aus dem Raum zu vertreiben, dann schlich sie zur Couch hinüber.

McGonagall hatte ihre Robe ordentlich gefaltet in den Sessel gelegt und schlief in dem schlichten weißen Untergewand. Ein schottisch-kariertes Plaid bedeckte ihren Körper bis hoch zur Taille. Dennoch schien ihr kalt zu sein, eine leichte Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre bloßen Arme und ihre Brustwarzen drückten sich hart gegen den dünnen Stoff ihres Gewandes.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuwecken, zog Hermine das Plaid bis über McGonagalls Schultern und berührte sanft die dunklen Haarsträhnen, die lose auf das Kissen flossen. Sie betrachtete die schlafende Frau und zärtliche Gefühle regten sich in ihr.

Im Schlaf wirkten McGonagalls Züge weicher, die steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war gänzlich geglättet. Dennoch wirkte ihr Gesicht blasser und schmaler, als es sein sollte.

Hermine räumte die Robe vom Sessel und nahm darin Platz, um zu warten, bis ihre Hauslehrerin erwachte.

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von McGonagalls Gesicht lösen und während sie ihre schlafende Professorin betrachtete, schob sich nach und nach ein Gedanke immer klarer in den Vordergrund: Sie liebte Minerva McGonagall.

Sie hatte dieses Gefühl nie wahrhaben wollen, hatte es ignoriert und verdrängt, aber als sie nun über die schlafende Frau wachte, konnte sie die Augen nicht mehr länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen.

Mit einem Mal erschienen ihr ihre Gefühle richtig und langsam malte sich glücksselige Verwunderung auf ihr Gesicht.

Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie immer noch, als McGonagall schließlich erwachte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und begegnete dem weichen liebevollen Blick von Hermine.

„Miss Granger?", fragte sie verschlafen, „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Darauf warten, dass Sie wach werden, Professor. Ich habe Ihren Trank gebracht, aber ich wollte Sie nicht wecken", erklärte Hermine.

„Warum haben Sie ihn nicht einfach hier gelassen und sind wieder gegangen?", fragte McGonagall weiter.

Hermine lächelte schief.  
"Mrs. Weasley sagte, ich solle darauf aufpassen, dass Sie ihn auch wirklich nehmen", erwiderte Hermine und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein.

McGonagall setzte sich auf und warf einen scharfen Blick auf die Phiole auf dem Tisch.

„Poppy hat gepetzt, vermute ich", stellte sie trocken fest und schwang die Beine über die Sofakante. Ihre steifen Muskeln protestierten und sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Etwas in der Richtung", gab Hermine zu und reichte McGonagall mit einem entschiedenen Ausdruck die Glasphiole.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich brauche das wirklich nicht mehr, Miss Granger."

"Madam Pomfrey ist anderer Meinung", gab Hermine trocken zurück und entkorkte ihren eigenen Trank.

„Kommen Sie, Professor, auf Ex! Cheers!"  
Sie ging mit gutem Beispiel voran, leerte ihre Phiole in einem Zug und schnitt ein angewidertes Gesicht.

„Igitt." Sie schüttelte sich.

„Na los, Professor!", forderte sie ihre Hauslehrerin auf. „Oder trauen Sie sich nicht?"

Minerva schnaubte entrüstet.

„Mit ‚trauen' hat das nichts zu tun, Miss Granger", entgegnete sie.

"Wohl eher mit fürchterlich steifen Muskeln und ähnlichen herzerfrischenden Dingen, nicht wahr?", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Die habe ich auch, Professor. Also bitte, würden Sie jetzt Ihren Trank einnehmen, damit ich Ihnen nicht umsonst beinahe zwei Stunden beim Schlafen zugesehen habe?"

Auffordernd hielt sie McGonagall die Phiole hin.

„Na schön", grummelte McGonagall und nahm den Trank.

„Na endlich", sagte Hermine, nun weicher, als McGonagall ebenfalls eine Grimasse schnitt.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Poppys Tränke immer so furchtbar schmecken müssen", beklagte sie sich dann. „Und warum die Nebenwirkungen immer gleich so nervtötend sind."

"Am Geschmack des Trankes kann ich freilich nichts ändern", sagte Hermine langsam, „aber mit den nervtötenden Nebenwirkungen könnte ich Ihnen eventuell weiterhelfen."

"Wie das?"  
"Als ich Zuhause war, haben meine Eltern mich zum Physiotherapeuten geschickt, zur Massage"; erklärte Hermine. „Sicher, es hält nicht sehr lange vor, aber hilft doch zumindest ein wenig."

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

„Darf ich, Professor?" Und ohne McGonagalls Kopfnicken abzuwarten, nahm sie neben ihr auf der Couch Platz.

„Darf ich?", wiederholte sie und legte ihre Hand sanft in McGonagalls Nacken. Sie spürte die verkrampften Muskeln wie Knoten unter ihren Fingerspitzen und seufzte leise.

„Sie sind verknotet wie eine Bretzel, Professor. Bei Ihnen ist es ja noch viel schlimmer als bei mir", stellte sie fest.

Außerdem stellte sie fest, dass sie sich für eine Nackenmassage in einer eher ungünstigen Position befand.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kletterte sie hinter McGonagall auf das Sofa und setzte sich hinter die Professor, so dass ihre Beine die Frau links und rechts umgaben.

McGonagall sah sich skeptisch nach ihr um, soweit ihre steife Muskulatur es zuließ.

„Miss Granger, was tun Sie da?"

"Stillhalten, Professor", erwiderte Hermine, griff sanft nach McGonagalls zerzaustem Haar, fasste es zu einem dicken Bund zusammen und legte sie ihr sanft über die Schulter nach vorne.  
"Entspannen Sie sich, Professor. Sie werden sich gleich besser fühlen", versprach Hermine und begann damit, vorsichtig die harte Muskulatur durchzukneten.

Als McGonagall merkte, wie gut ihr Hermines Massage tat, entspannte sie sich wirklich und lehnte sich näher an diese heilenden Hände und den warmen Körper hinter ihr.

Hermine arbeitete schweigend, genoss das Gefühl der warmen weichen Haut unter ihren Händen und den zarten Duft, der ihr aus McGonagalls Haar in die Nase stieg.

Sie freute sich, als die Professorin sich endlich zu entspannen schien und sich näher an sie lehnte und sie fühlen konnte, wie die Muskulatur unter ihren Händen langsam weicher wurde.

Schließlich befand sie, viel zu früh für ihre Bedürfnisse, dass sie vorerst mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig war und tippte McGonagall auf die Schulter.

„Ich denke, für heute sind wir fertig, Professor. Aber wenn es Ihnen gut getan hat, mache ich das morgen gerne wieder."

"Danke, Miss Granger, ich fühle mich wirklich schon viel besser."  
Mit weitaus weniger Mühe als zuvor wandte sie den Kopf, um Hermine anzusehen.

„Kann ich denn im Gegenzug etwas für Sie tun, Miss Granger?"

"Das könnten Sie tatsächlich", Hermine lächelte kläglich. „Sie könnten kurz aufstehen und mir hier heraushelfen. Ich komme nicht mehr anders hier raus."

Mit einem Lächeln erhob sich McGonagall, drehte sich um und streckte Hermine die Hände entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Schülerin sie mit großen Augen ansah und erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie nur in ihre einfache und durchaus figurbetonte Unterrobe gekleidet war.

„Ja, Miss Granger, ich habe tatsächlich eine Figur", bemerkte sie trocken und stellte amüsiert fest, dass Hermine prompt errötete.

Trotzdem bemerkte sie keck:  
"Sogar eine verdammt gute Figur, Professor. Die sollten Sie wirklich nicht immer unter ihren Roben verstecken."

McGonagall bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Hermine kaum die Augen von ihr lassen konnte, und um ihre beginnende Verlegenheit zu überspielen, sah sie auf die Uhr und bemerkte:  
"Am besten ziehe ich mich wieder ordentlich an und wir treffen uns zum Abendessen in der Küche, Miss Granger."

„Dann bis gleich, Professor", reagierte Hermine souverän auf den offensichtlichen Rauswurf.


	3. Verlangen, das nicht sein darf

**Kapitel 2 Verlangen, das nicht sein darf**

In den folgenden Tagen spielte es sich einfach ein, dass Hermine und McGonagall ihre Vormittage gemeinsam lesend in der Bibliothek verbrachten, wobei sie gelegentliche Anmerkungen austauschten oder sich über das eine oder andere Thema die Köpfe heiß diskutierten und am frühen Nachmittag suchte Hermine McGonagall in ihrem Zimmer auf, brachte ihr ihre Medikamente und verabreichte ihr ihre Massage.

Nach nur wenigen Tagen fielen wie von selbst die Förmlichkeiten weg. McGonagall hatte damit angefangen und irgendwann „Hermine" anstatt „Miss Granger gesagt. Im Gegenzug durfte Hermine die Professorin mit „Minerva" ansprechen, da sie ja, wie McGonagall meinte, gerade mal nicht unbedingt Lehrerin und Schülerin waren.

Während Hermine und Minerva Zeit miteinander verbrachten, ertappte Minerva die junge Frau des Öfteren dabei, dass sie sie heimlich anstarrte. Und was Minerva in diesen Blicken zu entziffern glaubte, beunruhigte sie: Sehnsucht, Liebe, und mitunter auch glühendes Verlangen.

Meistens tat Minerva so, als habe sie nichts bemerkt, um Hermine nicht unnötig vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder Hoffnungen in ihr zu wecken, die sie nicht erfüllen konnte – gar nicht erfüllen durfte.

Wirklich erschrocken war sie allerdings, als sie sich dabei ertappte, Hermines Blicke auf die gleiche Weise zu erwidern. Und nicht nur ihre Blicke. Minerva war von sich selbst entsetzt und angeekelt, als sie feststellte, dass sie Hermine liebte – und begehrte. Sie versuchte, diese Gefühle zu ignorieren, sie zu rationalisieren, doch nur mit begrenztem Erfolg.

Wie sehr sie auf Hermine reagierte, fiel ihr dann so richtig bei einer ihrer täglichen Massagesitzungen auf.

Hermine war wieder einmal, wie fast jeden Mittag, hinter ihr auf das Sofa geklettert und hatte sie mit ihren Beinen mehr oder weniger umschlungen, bevor sie sich mit sanften kundigen Händen daran machte, die Verspannungen aus Minervas Schultern und Nacken zu kneten.

Wie üblich hatte Minerva sich unter ihrer liebevollen Behandlung entspannt und sich an Hermines warmen Körper gelehnt.

Doch dieses Mal hatte der enge körperliche Kontakt ungewohnte – und unerwartete Folgen.

Plötzlich wurde Minerva allzu deutlich bewusst, wie zärtlich Hermine ihr die BH-Träger von den Schultern schob, wie warm ihre Hände auf ihrem Körper waren. Sie spürte überdeutlich, wie sich Hermines Brüste an ihren Rücken schmiegten, wie warm ihre Schenkel an ihren Hüften anlagen und ihr Körper reagierte in unangemessener Weise darauf.

Minerva spürte, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich aufrichteten und sich in ihr ein plötzliches drängendes Begehren regte, so unerwartet und so – peinlich, dass sie prompt errötete.

Darauf bedacht, ihre körperlichen Reaktionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und zu verbergen, lehnte sie sich vor, um Distanz zu Hermine zu schaffen.

Irritiert von ihrem plötzlichen Rückzug, legte Hermine ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und fragte besorgt:  
"Minerva, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Habe ich Ihnen wehgetan?"

Minerva wandte den Kopf und verlor sich beinahe in Hermines sanften braunen Augen.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", hörte sie sich sagen, „ich dachte nur gerade an etwas."

Hermine sah sie ein wenig zweifelnd an, irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Minerva sie anlog und darüber hinaus hatte sie das starke Gefühl, dass Minerva plötzlich vor ihr zu flüchten schien.

‚_Sie weiß es'_, dachte Hermine in einem Anflug von Panik, ‚_Sie weiß, dass ich sie liebe. Und sie findet es abstoßend!'_

Minerva hingegen fing Hermines Blick auf und fühlte sich ebenfalls durchschaut.

‚_Sie ahnt, wie ich für sie empfinde', _dachte sie. ‚_Sie ahnt etwas und sie findet es zumindest einigermaßen befremdlich.'_

Unsicher sahen sie einander an, warteten jede für sich darauf, dass die jeweils andere etwas sagte.

Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus, schmerzhaft und unbehaglich.

Noch immer sahen sie sich an, noch immer hatte Hermine ihre Hände auf Minervas Schultern, noch immer sagte keine ein Wort.

Schließlich zuckten Hermines Finger nervös auf Minervas Schultern und unwillkürlich griff sie fester zu, zerbrach damit die unheilvolle Spannung zwischen ihnen. Sanft knetete sie noch einmal Minervas Schultermuskeln, dann zog sie langsam die Hände zurück.

„Ich denke, wir sind für heute fertig", verkündete sie. „Was halten Sie jetzt von einer schönen Tasse Tee? Ich könnte auf jeden Fall eine gebrauchen."

Dankbar griff Minerva nach dem Rettungsring, den Hermine so unerwartet ausgeworfen hatte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee."  
Sie erhob sich, rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht, drehte sich um und reichte Hermine die Hände, um ihr wie immer vom Sofa zu helfen.

In der Küche trafen sie auf Mrs. Weasley, die gerade im Begriff war, zu gehen. Sie wechselten ein paar höfliche Floskeln, bevor sie ging und baten sie, Arthur und den anderen Grüße auszurichten.

Dann war sie fort und Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sich in den nächsten Stunden niemand außer ihr und Minerva im Haus aufhalten würde, eine Tatsache, die sie gleichermaßen mit Aufregung und Anspannung erfüllte.

Minerva gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf, wenngleich sie bei ihr einen überwiegend besorgten Unterton hatten. In Hermines Gegenwart traute sie sich selbst nicht mehr.

'_Das hatte Albus ganz sicher nicht im Sinn, als er mich bat, ein Auge auf Hermine zu haben_', dachte sie ironisch.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Hermine ihr eine Teetasse reichte.

Ihre Finger berührten sich flüchtig, als sie die Tasse von Hermine entgegennahm und diese Berührung schien einen Stromstoß aus Sehnsucht und Verlangen durch ihren Körper zu jagen. Ihre Nerven vibrierten und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, als sie Hermine dankte.

Zu ihrer stummen Erleichterung setzte Hermine sich nicht neben sie, sondern nahm ihr am Tisch gegenüber Latz. Irgendwie schien sie zu ahnen, dass Minerva physische Distanz wollte, ja brauchte.

Dennoch schien sie Minerva noch immer viel zu nahe zu sein und sie musste höllisch aufpassen, um nicht in Hermines sanften braunen Augen zu versinken.

Entschlossen, sich ihre Schwäche auf keinen Fall anmerken zu lassen, wandte sie den Blick von Hermine ab und begann ein Gespräch über ein Buch, das sie beide kürzlich gelesen hatten. Eine Diskussion über Verwandlungslehre schien ihr als Thema neutral genug zu sein, um sich von ihren so unpassenden und beschämenden Gedanken abzulenken.

Das Thema selbst war neutral genug, Hermines Reaktionen auf sie waren es nicht.

Hermine hing förmlich an ihren Lippen, schien jedes Wort, das sie aussprach, förmlich aufzusaugen und lieferte ihrerseits Beiträge so voller Wissen und Leidenschaft, dass es Minerva schwer fiel, einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

Als sie ihren Tee getrunken hatte, schob sie dann auch unvermittelt ihren Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf.

„Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen wollen, Hermine, ich muss dringend noch einige Briefe schreiben, das habe ich schon viel zu lange aufgeschoben", erklärte sie und vermied es, Hermine allzu lange in die Augen zu schauen, um nicht doch zu bleiben.

„Natürlich, Professor", antwortete Hermine höflich und wandte nun ihrerseits den Blick ab, damit Minerva nicht sah, wie sehr ihr plötzlicher Aufbruch sie irritierte und auch verletzte.

„Ich bin heute dran mit dem Abendessen", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Um wie viel Uhr darf ich Sie erwarten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Nehmen Sie auf mich keine Rücksicht, essen Sie, wann Ihnen danach ist. Ich werde mir gegebenenfalls selbst etwas zurecht machen. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich habe wirklich zu tun."  
Minerva verließ die Küche resoluten Schrittes und eilte in ihr Zimmer.

Sie verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa sinken.

'_Das war knapp_', dachte sie und wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

Immer noch pulsierte Begehren in ihr, Erregung, die gestillt werden wollte, die Sehnsucht, Hermine im Arm zu halten, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie wollte sie halten, in ihren Augen versinken, sie spüren und …

Sie riss sich von diesem Gedankengang los.

_'Minerva, reiß dich zusammen, Herrgott noch einmal. Hermine ist deine Schülerin und es ist so – _falsch und unpassend und beschämend_, was du fühlst, was du willst. Sicher, Hermine ist genau der Typ Frau, zu dem du dich hingezogen fühlst; sie ist klug und warmherzig, sie hat Humor, sie ist brillant und wunderschön, aber sie ist um einige Jahrzehnte zu jung für dich. Sie ist noch minderjährig und vor allem ist sie deine Schülerin, deine Schutzbefohlene! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, ein für alle mal und denk an etwas anderes.'_

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber. Sie hatte tatsächlich einige Briefe zu schreiben, nichts dringliches, aber dennoch.

Vielleicht, so hoffte sie, würde die Beschäftigung mit alltäglichen Dingen sie von ihrer schmerzhaften Sehnsucht befreien, sie in die Lage versetzen, ihre Erregung und ihr Begehren zu ignorieren.

„Du führst dich auf wie ein Hormon geplagter Teenager", knurrte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Die Erschütterung sandte einen weiteren Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, du hättest in deinem Leben noch nie Sex gehabt", murmelte sie sarkastisch. „Aber andererseits, vermutlich ist es einfach nur zu lange her und deshalb reagierst du so extrem auf das Mädchen."

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie tatsächlich das letzte Mal mit jemandem im Bett gewesen war und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

Es _war _definitiv zu lange her.

Sie hatte sich neben ihrer Arbeit als Lehrerin, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Stellvertreterin Dumbledores nie die Zeit genommen, sich auf etwas einzulassen, das vielleicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den wichtigen Dingen in ihrem Leben abgelenkt hätte und für die kurzen, aber unverbindlichen Abenteuer ihrer jüngeren Jahre hatte sie schlichtweg nicht mehr die Geduld.

Nun, natürlich hatte sie Bedürfnisse, aber die ließen sich für gewöhnlich gut kontrollieren. Meist half eine eiskalte Dusche und wenn die nicht mehr half, nun, es gab Mittel und Wege, allein zum Ziel zu kommen.

Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass sich ihre Hand während ihres Gedankenganges sanft um ihre Brust geschlossen hatte und sie sie sanft knetete. Minerva schnaubte, ärgerlich auf sich selbst.

„So wird das nichts mit dir", murmelte sie.

Natürlich konnte sie schnell Abhilfe schaffen, sich mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen von ihrer Erregung befreien, aber es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, wenn sie dabei an Hermine dachte.

Und sie _würde_ dabei garantiert an Hermine denken, argwöhnte sie.

Mit einem Seufzer sah sie auf den immer noch unbeschriebenen Pergamentbogen auf ihrem Schreibtisch hinab.

Sie musste hier raus, raus aus diesem Zimmer, raus aus diesem Haus. Sie brauchte frische Luft, Abstand und Bewegung, um wieder vernünftig zu funktionieren.

Hastig stand sie auf, griff nach ihrem Umhang und verließ ihr Zimmer. Im Korridor verharrte sie. Sollte sie Hermine informieren, dass sie kurz fortging?  
Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und klopfte an Hermines Tür.

„Ja?", erklang von drinnen Hermines Stimme.

Minerva öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und steckte den Kopf hindurch.

Hermine lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett, vor sich ein Buch, und nun sah sie Minerva fragend an.

„Hermine, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich kurz fortgehe. Ich muss einige Dinge erledigen."

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten Briefe schreiben?", kam Hermines Antwort.

„Ja, das hatte ich vor, aber mir ist die Tinte ausgegangen", erfand Minerva eine Ausrede.

„Ich kann Ihnen welche geben", bot Hermine an.

„Nein, nein, schon gut, ich muss ohnehin noch einige andere Dinge besorgen", wich Minerva aus, „aber danke."

„Möchten Sie Begleitung?", fragte Hermine und sprang schon auf die Füße.

„Nein!", antwortete Minerva und merkte, dass sie viel zu heftig reagiert hatte. „Nein, vielen Dank", brachte sie dann eine gemäßigtere Antwort zustande. „Ich werde nur kurz weg sein, Sie müssen wirklich nicht Ihre Lektüre unterbrechen und mitkommen."  
Sie lächelte Hermine flüchtig an und schloss die Tür, bevor sie doch noch diesen bittenden braunen Augen erlag.

Sie eilte aus dem Haus und disapparierte, sowie wie die Eingangstür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.


	4. Fluchtmöglichkeiten

**Kapitel 3 Fluchtmöglichkeiten**

Minerva hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel im Sinn, sie wollte einfach nur soviel räumliche Distanz wie möglich zu Hermine und dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz schaffen und ungestört sein.

Schließlich fand sie sich irgendwo auf dem Land wieder, inmitten von Feldern und Wiesen, und niemandem in Sichtweite, wie es ihrem Wunsch entsprochen hatte.

Sie ließ den Blick über das satte Grün der Wiesen und das leuchtende Gold des Getreides schweifen und wanderte einfach einen ausgetretenen Pfad entlang, der sich malerisch zwischen den Feldern hindurchschlängelte. Ein leichter Wind wehte und zupfte an ihrem Haar und sorgte dafür, dass die Sonne nicht zu heiß auf sie herab brannte. Hätte der Wind auch ihre störenden Gedanken aus ihrem Hirn geweht, Minerva hätte es sehr begrüßt.

Noch immer beschäftigte sich ihr Hirn mit Hermine und ihrer so unpassenden und, wie sie fand, unmoralischen Reaktion auf ihre Schülerin.

_'Du musst es ja nicht mehr lange mit ihr aushalten_', sie tröstete sich mit diesem Gedanken. _'Ihr seid beide weitgehend wieder gesund, in einer oder zwei Wochen wird sie nach Hause zurückkehren oder den Fuchsbau besuchen, und du kannst den Grimmauldplatz auch verlassen. Und in der Schule wirst du sie nicht annähernd so häufig sehen und schon gar nicht alleine. Zwei Wochen, die vergehen doch schnell. So lange wirst du dich doch in der Gewalt haben, Minerva!'_

Ein weiterer Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf:

Wenn sie den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte, konnte sie Madam Hooch aufsuchen. Rolanda hatte ihr eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mehr als nur freundschaftliches Interesse an ihr hatte, wenngleich sie auch deutlich gemacht hatte, dass ihr nichts an einer festen Beziehung mit ihr lag. Rolanda stand der Sinn eher nach einer körperlichen Beziehung ohne Verpflichtungen, im Grunde also das, was auch Minerva in den letzten Jahrzehnten gesucht hatte. Bislang war sie nicht auf Rolandas Avancen eingegangen, auch wenn sie sich davon geschmeichelt fühlte. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, dann aber beschlossen, dass eine solche Beziehung langfristig unangenehm werden konnte, da sie miteinander arbeiteten.

Nun erschien ihr Rolandas Angebot weitaus vernünftiger. Ihren heutigen Reaktionen nach zu urteilen, wurde es allerhöchste Zeit, dass sie endlich mal wieder ihren Bedürfnissen gerecht wurde, auf eine Weise, die ihr nicht die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieb, wenn sie nur daran dachte und sie nicht in moralische Bedrängnis brachte.

Vielleicht würde sie Rolanda sogar erzählen, warum sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte, natürlich ohne Hermines Namen zu nennen. Rolanda war diskret, das wusste sie, und vielleicht würde es tatsächlich helfen, um Hermine dauerhaft aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Erst eine vernünftige Unterhaltung über dieses Thema – wer weiß, vielleicht hatte ihre Kollegin ja auch selbst schon ein ähnliches Problem gehabt? – und danach guter solider Sex, um auch noch den letzten Gedanken an Hermine loszuwerden. Rolanda würde sicherlich nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, es war schwer, sie zu schockieren.

Minerva nickte langsam. Das klang in der Tat nach einem umsetzbaren Plan.

Erleichtert, dass sie einen Ausweg gefunden hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Sie machte einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Winkelgasse, um tatsächlich Tinte zu kaufen, damit sie Hermine nicht vollkommen belogen hatte. Außerdem würde sie sie über kurz oder lang sowieso brauchen.

Dann apparierte sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Hermine schon an der Tür auf sie wartete. Minerva war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie viel Zeit sie auf dem Land verbracht hatte und sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass Hermine sich so offenkundig Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, während sie spazieren ging.

„Minerva, endlich! Ich habe schon gedacht, Ihnen wäre etwas passiert. Sie waren so lange fort", überschüttete Hermine sie mit einem Wortschwall, kaum dass Minerva durch die Tür kam und half ihr galant aus ihrem Umhang.

„Es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, als ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte", erwiderte Minerva neutral und ging, mit Hermine im Schlepptau, in die Küche, wo sie demonstrativ ihr Tintenfass auf dem Küchentisch abstellte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben", fügte sie hinzu und meinte es auch so. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, Hermine zu beunruhigen und das sagte sie auch.

„Nun, es ist ja nicht weiter schlimm", lenkte Hermine dann auch ein. „Es ist ja auch nur, weil Sie sagten, dass Sie nicht lange fortbleiben wollten."  
Sie sah ihre Hauslehrerin fragend an.

Minerva seufzte.

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Doch das Wetter war so schön, da habe ich einfach nicht widerstehen können und bin ein wenig spazieren gegangen", erklärte sie und, aufrichtig wie sie nun einmal war, blieb sie so dicht an der Wahrheit, wie sie konnte.

Hermine lächelte.

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Möchten Sie gerne zu Abend essen? Ich könnte Ihnen auch schnell etwas machen."

Minerva schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, sich jetzt mit Hermine an einen Tisch setzen und höflich plaudern zu müssen.

„Das ist lieb von Ihnen, aber nicht nötig", lehnte sie ab. „Ich bin nicht sonderlich hungrig. Mollys Mittagessen war so reichlich, das hält eine ganze Weile vor." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ich werde jetzt lieber nach oben gehen und endlich meine Briefe schreiben, die ich schon heute Nachmittag erledigt haben wollte."

Sie nickte Hermine freundlich zu und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Froh darüber, dass sie Hermines liebevoller Besorgnis so einfach entkommen war, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Zwar hatte Hermines Berührung, als sie ihr aus dem Umhang half, ihr Begehren wieder angefacht, aber nun fühlte sie sich dem nicht mehr ganz so hilflos ausgeliefert wie noch am Nachmittag. Wieder führte sie sich vor Augen, dass es sich nur noch um eine kurze Weile handelte, bis sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen konnten und lenkte sich dann damit ab, endlich ihre Briefe zu schreiben.

Sie hatte gerade das letzte Pergament zusammengerollt, als Hermine an ihre Tür klopfte.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und rief sie herein.

„Ja, Hermine?"

Hermine schob vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Ich will Sie nicht stören, aber ich dachte, ich bringe Ihnen doch noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Abendessen. Madam Pomfrey dreht mir den Hals um, wenn ich nicht darauf achte, dass Sie ordentlich essen", bekannte sie.

Minerva seufzte.

„Nun, das können wir natürlich auf keinen Fall riskieren, oder? Kommen Sie herein, ich war sowieso gerade fertig."

Hermine schob die Tür weiter aus und balancierte ein Tablett zu Minervas Couchtisch. Geschäftig stellte sie einen Teller mit Sandwiches, eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf Minervas Sofa.

„Ich dachte, ich leiste Ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft beim Essen", erklärte sie ein wenig schüchtern und sah Minerva an. „Alleine zu Essen ist so ungemütlich."

Minerva begriff plötzlich, dass sie Hermine im Stich ließ.

Wenn sie sich weigerte, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, verdammte sie die junge Hexe zu stundenlanger Einsamkeit und sicher auch zu Langeweile. Man konnte einfach nur begrenzte Zeit damit verbringen, Bücher zu lesen und Minerva war für den größ0ten Teil des Tages ihre einzige Ansprechpartnerin.

Und heute hatte Hermine den größten Teil des Nachmittages alleine verbringen müssen, hatte alleine essen müssen, weil sie, Minerva, nicht in der Lage war, ihre Libido unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Etwas unbeholfen setzte sie sich neben die junge Hexe und ließ sich von ihr Tee einschenken.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagte sie, „ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich Sie mit meiner Ungeselligkeit zur Einsamkeit verdammt habe."

„Ist nicht so schlimm", log Hermine tapfer. „Manchmal braucht man einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich."

Minerva lächelte schief und führte die Teetasse zum Mund, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Dennoch", sagte sie dann, „ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft ein wenig geselliger zu sein. Sollte ich mal nicht daran denken, weisen Sie mich bitte darauf hin."

Sie ahnte, dass sie damit ihr Problem verschärft hatte, ließ sich aber nichts dergleichen anmerken.

Hermine strahlte sie an und schenkte ihr einen Blick so voller Liebe, dass es Minerva glatt den Atem verschlug.  
_'Was tue ich hier?'_, fragte sie sich verzweifelt. '_Was in Merlins Namen mache ich hier eigentlich?'_

Sie sah Hermine über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg an. Die junge Hexe freute sich so offensichtlich, dass Minerva sich Zeit für sie nehmen wollte, dass Minerva es wirklich nicht übers Herz brachte, sie schon wieder mit einer Ausrede fortzuschicken.

Sie seufzte innerlich.

Die Dämonen in ihrem Unterleib rührten sich bereits wieder auf höchst unangenehme Weise und die Tatsache, dass Hermine in ihrem schlichten Sommerkleid, das sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte, so umwerfend aussah, machte es ihr auch nicht leichter. Sie fragte sich, wann Hermine sich eigentlich zu einer so hübschen jungen Frau entwickelt hatte. Es musste unter ihrer Nase passiert sein und sie hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt.

Hermine beugte sich vor, um Minerva nachzuschenken und gewährte ihr dabei einen tiefen Blick in ihr Dekolleté. Hastig wandte Minerva den Blick ab, _das_ brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht.

_'Wenn sie nachher fort ist, brauchst du eine kalte Dusche. Aber eiskalt_!', verordnete sie sich selbst.

Um sich abzulenken, nahm sie endlich eines der Sandwiches. In einer Hand die Teetasse, in der anderen das Brot und mit vollem Mund konnte sie einfach keinen Unsinn machen, beschloss sie.

Um erst gar nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, fragte sie Hermine zwischen zwei Bissen nach der ersten Woche ihrer Ferien, in der Hoffnung, die junge Frau würde das Gespräch auf diese Weise allein bestreiten.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln, eine Bewegung, die in Minervas Augen weitaus reizvoller ausfiel, als sie es vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Eigentlich war es ganz in Ordnung", begann sie, „abgesehen von den Nebenwirkungen des Trankes und davon, dass meine Eltern nicht eingesehen haben, warum ich ihn nehmen sollte."

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Irgendwie verstehen meine Eltern nicht so ganz, was es mit der magischen Welt auf sich hat. Ich lebe in einer Welt, zu der sie keinen Zugang finden, so sehr sie sich auch bemühen und das macht es für mich schwierig, überhaupt noch Zuhause zu sein. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern mich lieben und stolz auf mich sind, aber solche Abenteuer, wie das im Ministerium zum Beispiel, das ist etwas, das sie gar nicht nachvollziehen können. Sie wissen nicht, wie mächtig und furchteinflößend Magie sein kann, ich glaube manchmal, für sie ist alles, was ich in Hogwarts lerne, nur ein bisschen Hokuspokus, zumal ich ja Zuhause auch nicht zaubern darf. Ansonsten könnte ich ihnen das eine oder andere zeigen, damit sie vielleicht endlich verstehen."

Hermine wirkte sehr verletzlich, als sie Minerva davon erzählte und in diesem Moment hatte Minerva das unbedingte Bedürfnis, die junge Hexe tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wie war das bei Ihnen?", wollte Hermine dann wissen. „Kommen Sie aus einer magischen Familie oder sind Sie muggelgeboren?"

„Ich komme tatsächlich aus einer magischen Familie", antwortete Minerva. „Meine Eltern und ich hatten also nicht _diese_ Art von Differenzen."

'_Nein',_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. _'Meine Eltern verstanden Magie. Aber sie verstanden nicht, dass ich Frauen liebe.'_

„Aber ich verstehe vollkommen, wie fehl am Platz Sie sich in ihrem Elternhaus fühlen müssen", sagte sie sanft. „Wenn ein Kind irgendwie anders ausfällt, als die Eltern es erwartet haben, ist das immer sehr schwierig, für beide Parteien. Es wird Sie vielleicht nicht trösten, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass dieses Gefühl des Nicht-zueinander-passens nicht ausschließlich nur bei Ihnen auftritt, aber vielleicht fühlen Sie sich dann nicht mehr ganz so alleine."

„Das klingt, als sprächen Sie aus Erfahrung", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ja", gab Minerva zu, „meine Eltern waren nicht immer entzückt von den Entscheidungen, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Ich denke, das gilt zum einen oder anderen Zeitpunkt für alle Eltern. Es ist nur die Frage, ob man darauf Rücksicht nehmen und das Leben leben möchte, das den Eltern vorschwebt, oder ob man das tut, was einen letztlich glücklich macht, egal, ob die Eltern das gutheißen."

Sie warf Hermine einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Nur, als Hexe haben Sie in diesem Fall keine große Wahlmöglichkeit. Sie können Ihre Begabung nicht einfach ablegen und nie wieder gebrauchen. Es liegt also an Ihren Eltern, Sie so zu akzeptieren, wie Sie sind und an Ihnen, Ihr Glück nicht an das Einverständnis oder Verständnis Ihrer Eltern zu hängen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt. „Aber trotzdem belastet es mich."

„Das glaube ich gern", erwiderte Minerva, ignorierte die rasenden Dämonen ihrer Libido und erlaubte sich, tröstend über Hermines Hand zu streichen.

Unwillkürlich rutschte Hermine näher an sie heran und lehnte ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter.

„Sie glauben ja nicht, wie gut es tut, das endlich einmal aussprechen zu können", murmelte sie. „Bei Harry und Ron brauche ich damit gar nicht anzufangen. Rons Eltern sind Teil seiner Welt und Harry ist es egal, ob die Dursleys nachvollziehen können, was es mit der magischen Welt auf sich hat oder nicht. Und außerdem, Sie wissen ja, wie Jungs so sind. Über Gefühle reden sie einfach nicht gerne."

Minerva nickte, obwohl Hermine das aus ihrer Position gar nicht sehen konnte. Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem Bedürfnis, Hermine tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen und ihrer Bestrebung, sie nicht an sich heran zu lassen. Merlin allein wusste, wohin es führen mochte, wenn sie den Arm um sie legte.

Schon jetzt war Hermine ihr viel zu nahe, das Gefühl von Wärme an ihrer rechten Seite, wo Hermine sich an sie schmiegte, das Gewicht ihres Kopfes an ihrer Schulter, der zarte Geruch, der aus ihrem Haar aufstieg, als das machte Minerva schwer zu schaffen und nagte an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Der offene Blick ihrer schokoladenbraunen Augen, so voller Vertrauen und Liebe, traf Minerva bis in ihr innerstes Wesen und erschütterte sie bis ins Mark.

Dennoch zwang sie sich ein weiteres Lächeln ins Gesicht, und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, als sie sagte:

„Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich, Hermine. Was immer Ihnen auf der Seele liegt, Sie können sich damit an mich wenden, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich es ausplaudern würde."

„Ich weiß, Minerva."

Für eine Weile blieben sie weiter so sitzen, Minerva mit Hermines Hand in ihrer, Hermines Kopf an ihrer Schulter, während sie versuchte, das drängende Begehren und die Sehnsucht in ihrem Inneren zu ignorieren.

Schließlich löste sie Hermines Hand aus ihrer und tippte sie leicht auf die Schulter:  
„Hermine?"

Hermine wandte den Kopf nur ungern aus ihrer bequemen Stellung an Minervas Schulter und sah sie verträumt an.

„Ja?"

„Mir schläft der Arm ein. Und Ihr Kopf wird langsam ein bisschen schwer an meiner Schulter. Ich bin nicht mehr so jung und belastbar wie Sie", erinnerte Minerva sie sanft.

Ruckartig hob Hermine ihren Kopf von Minervas Schulter und strich ihr Haar zurück.

„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte sie leise.

„Nicht weiter schlimm", gab Minerva zurück und in ihrer Erleichterung, dem körperlichen Kontakt auf diese Weise entronnen zu sein, brachte sie sogar ein überzeugendes Lächeln zustande.

„Ich werfe Sie nur ungern hinaus, Hermine, aber ich bin ein wenig müde. Was ich jetzt brauche, ist eine Dusche und mein Bett."

"Natürlich", sagte Hermine verständnisvoll. Sie stand auf, und sah auf die sitzende Frau hinab. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Danke, dass Sie für mich da sind", sagte sie dann schlicht. Was sie als nächstes tat, hatte Minerva nicht kommen sehen. Hermine beugte sich zu ihr hinab und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Mund. Der Kuss war zart, beinahe unschuldig, doch er beinhaltete das Versprechen auf mehr und brachte Minerva nun vollends aus dem Tritt. Unwillkürlich ballte sie die Hände, um sich daran zu hindern, nach Hermine zu greifen, sie an sich zu ziehen für mehr.

„Danke", sagte Hermine noch einmal, scheinbar völlig ahnungslos davon, was ihr Kuss bei Minerva angerichtet hatte.

„Gute Nacht. Schlafen Sie gut und träumen Sie was Schönes", wünschte sie ihr und ließ Minerva mit ihrem völlig verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck allein.

„Als ob ich jetzt schlafen können", stöhnte sie, als sich die Tür hinter Hermine geschlossen hatte.

Noch immer spürte sie Hermines weiche Lippen auf ihren, die Wärme ihres Körpers an ihrem eigenen, den Druck ihrer Hand. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich von diesem Sirenengesang zu befreien.

„Dusche. Kalt. Jetzt. Sofort!", murmelte sie und stand seufzend auf. „Bevor ich nach nebenan zu _ihr _gehe und alles vergesse, was mir wichtig ist."


	5. Ungewollt

_A/N Hach, Ihr Lieben, sorry! Ich habe natürlich das 4. und 5. Kapitel in der falschen Reihenfolge gepostet. Offensichtlich habe ich den Prolog mitgezählt und das 4. Kapitel komplett übersprungen._

_Nun ist aber alles korrigiert und in der richtigen Reihenfolge! Schon gut, wenn zumindest die Leser aufpassen, wenn die Autorin halb schlafend am PC sitzt..._

* * *

**Kapitel 4 Ungewollt**

Minerva hatte sich, so schnell sie konnte, unter lauwarmem Wasser gewaschen und sich in ihrem überreizten Zustand so sparsam angefasst wie möglich. Danach hatte sie so lange eiskalt geduscht, wie sie es nur eben aushalten konnte und war, noch immer zähneklappernd, wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Immerhin, das kalte Wasser hatte geholfen, ihre Gedanken zu klären und hatte ihrer schmerzhaften Erregung die Schärfe genommen, sie zu einem leisen Vibrieren gedämpft. Mehr konnte sie von dem kalten Wasser offenbar nicht erwarten.

In ihrem Zimmer beschäftigte sie sich eingehend mit so trivialen Dingen wie dem Kämmen und Trocknen ihres nassen Haars, dem Aufschütteln ihrer Kissen, tauschte das schwere Federbett gegen ein dünnes Laken, um den sommerlichen Temperaturen Rechnung zu tragen und zuguterletzt räumte sie, schon im Nachthemd, die Schubladen ihres Nachtschränkchens auf, während sie in Gedanken einen Fachartikel aus _Verwandlung heute _durchging, um nicht nur ihre Hände, sondern auch ihren Geist mit alltäglichen, unerotischen Dingen zu füllen.

Schließlich fühlte sie sich in der Lage, in ihr Bett zu schlüpfen, um noch ein paar Seiten in dem unglaublich langweiligen Buch zu lesen, das sie schon seit Monaten versuchte zu beenden. Bislang hatte sie es nicht geschafft, mehr als drei oder vier Seiten am Stück zu lesen, ohne darüber einzuschlafen und auch heute zählte sie auf ihr zuverlässiges Schlafmittel.

Minerva glitt zwischen die Laken, nahm ihr Buch zur Hand und tastete nach ihrer Brille. Letztere fehlte.

Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie sie abgelegt haben mochte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sie im Badezimmer vergessen haben könnte.

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer kletterte sie wieder aus dem Bett und schob die Füße in ihre Pantoffeln. Auf ihren Morgenmantel glaubte sie verzichten zu können, angesichts der Uhrzeit würde Hermine schon im Bett liegen.

Leise schob sie die Zimmertür auf und lauschte in den Korridor. Aus Hermines Zimmer drang kein Laut und Minerva vermutete, dass die junge Frau schon schlief.

Leise, um sie nicht doch noch zu wecken, ging sie den Flur hinunter und zum Bad und ebenso leise stieß sie die Tür zum Badezimmer auf.

Hermine stand auf dem Duschvorleger, offenbar war sie gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen. Im warmen Schein der Öllampe schimmerte ihre feuchte Haut golden, Wassertropfen perlten wie kleine Diamanten auf ihrem nackten Körper und folgten in kleinen Rinnsalen dem Schwung ihrer Kurven.

Minerva stand wie angefroren im Türrahmen, unfähig, ihren Blick von Hermines Körper abzuwenden, und ebenso unfähig, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Ihr Blick klebte geradezu an Hermines Brüsten, über die noch immer langsam funkelnde Wassertropfen rannen, und ihr Augenausdruck war geradezu hungrig. Jegliche Entspannung, die sie zuvor erreicht hatte, war hinfällig, ihr Begehren, ihre Erregung loderte auf, erstickten jeden rationalen Gedanken im Keim.

Hermine blickte auf und sah sie im Türrahmen stehen.

„Minerva? Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie besorgt. Zu überrascht und zu besorgt, um Scham zu empfinden, griff sie nebenher nach einem der Handtücher, um es um ihren Körper zu schlingen und machte zeitgleich einen Schritt auf Minerva zu.

Das erlöste Minerva aus ihrer Starre und schärfte ihre Sinne für die Gefahr, vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wenn Hermine noch einen Schritt näher kommen würde, konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren.

Sie murmelte heiser etwas von „Verzeihung" und „Brille vergessen", griff nach ihren Gläsern auf der Ablage, wo sie sie hatte liegenlassen und machte, dass sie aus dem Zimmer kam.

Hermine sah ihr verblüfft nach, so aufgelöst hatte sie ihre Professorin noch nie erlebt. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihr nicht nachgehen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Minerva war schon den ganzen Nachmittag mehr als merkwürdig gewesen und ihr ausgewichen.

Aber sicher war es der älteren Frau nun einfach nur peinlich gewesen, sich so unerwartet ihrer nackten Schülerin gegenüberzusehen. Kopfschüttelnd trocknete sie sich ab, zog ihr Nachtzeug an und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel.

Allerdings störte sie irgendetwas an ihrer Theorie, warum Minerva so überstürzt die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Und sie _hatte_ die Flucht ergriffen, dessen war Hermine sich mehr als sicher.

Sie ging den Korridor zu ihrem Zimmer entlang und versuchte, sich an Minervas Gesichtsausdruck zu erinnern, als sie sie bemerkt hatte, bevor sich Entsetzen und Scham auf ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatten.

Nachdenklich setzte Hermine sich auf ihr Bett und rekapitulierte die Szene erneut, versuchte, sich Minervas Gesichtsausdruck deutlich vor Augen zu rufen, als sie das erste Mal zu ihr aufgesehen hatte und plötzlich begriff sie:

Minerva begehrte sie, und sie schämte sich dafür.

„Deshalb ist sie mir aus dem Weg gegangen", flüsterte sie erleichtert. „Deshalb kann sie es nicht ertragen, wenn ich ihr zu nahe komme. Sie will mich. Und dafür schämt sie sich, weil es nicht in ihr Weltbild passt. Sie denkt, eine Lehrerin darf so nicht für ihre Schülerin empfinden."  
Immer noch erleichtert, dass sie des Rätsels Lösung gefunden hatte, kroch sie in ihr Bett. Dann fuhr ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf:

„Oje, und ich hab sie auch noch geküsst. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es diese Auswirkung hat, hätte ich das nicht getan. Oder vielleicht doch?"

Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen.

‚_Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass meine Gefühle nicht einseitig sind. Aber ich wollte nie, dass sie darunter leiden muss. Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr sprechen, morgen, wenn sie etwas ruhiger ist. _Wenn _sie denn mit mir sprechen möchte.'_

Ihr Glücksgefühl darüber, dass Minerva offensichtlich etwas für sie empfand und ihre Sorge, der geliebten Frau Kummer zu bereiten, hielten sich in der Waage und Hermine konnte lange nicht einschlafen.

In dieser Nacht schlief niemand im Grimmauldplatz besonders gut.

Minerva war ins Bett gegangen und hatte sich seitlich zusammengerollt hingelegt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Immer noch war ihr Körper höchst erregt, so sehr, dass es schon schmerzhaft war und sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihre Reaktionen nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Es war so falsch, was sie fühlte, so beschämend, sie durfte einfach nicht so empfinden.

Die Augen weit geöffnet, starrte sie in die Dunkelheit, denn immer, wenn sie die Lider schloss, sah sie wieder Hermine vor sich, wie sie nackt und nass und wunderschön vor ihr gestanden hatte und jedes Mal durchpulste sie aufs neue Erregung, und in deren Kielwasser, Scham.

Sie konnte – und wollte sich keine Erleichterung verschaffen, es war so _falsch_, erotische Fantasien über eine Schülerin zu haben, über eine junge Frau, die sie täglich sehen musste.

Zähneknirschend drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett um. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals so in ihrem Begehren, in ihrer Erregung gefangen gewesen war wie jetzt. Andererseits hatte sie auch noch nie so extrem auf eine Frau reagiert, ihr Körper hatte noch nie auf diese Weise die Führung an sich gerissen und es ihr so schwer gemacht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Schließlich fiel Minerva in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller erotischer Szenarien, aus dem sie immer wieder aufschreckte.

oooOooo

Nachdem Hermine dann irgendwann eingeschlafen war, schlief sie wie ein Baby. Als sie dann endlich erwachte, ein wenig später als gewöhnlich, eilte sie ins Bad, um sich zu wasche und dann zog sie sich rasch an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Minerva noch nicht in der Küche, als sie endlich die Treppe hinunter kam. Normalerweise war Minerva eine ausgesprochene Frühaufsteherin und hatte für gewöhnlich schon die erste Tasse Tee intus, wenn Hermine endlich den Weg nach unten fand.

Heute wirkte die Küche unnatürlich leer und still ohne Minervas morgendliche Gegenwart.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja einfach nur verschlafen", sagte Hermine laut, um die nervenaufreibende Stille zu stören.

Sie machte sich daran, Tee und Toast zuzubereiten und erwartete, dass Minerva jeden Augenblick die Treppe herabkam. Doch so sehr sie auch lauschte, sie konnte nicht das Geräusch ihrer Schritte vernehmen.

Nachdem Hermine dann unschlüssig mehr oder weniger ihren Toast auf ihrem Teller zerkrümelt hatte, machte sie sich langsam wirklich Sorgen, weil Minerva immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Das sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich.

‚_Vielleicht schämt sie sich zu sehr, um mir unter die Augen zu kommen'_, dachte sie bedrückt. ‚_Vielleicht kann sie nach gestern einfach nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein._'

Aber der sprechende Hut hatte Hermine nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Mit einem energischen Straffen ihrer Schultern bereitete sie Minerva ein Frühstückstablett vor und machte sich daran, es zu ihrem Zimmer zu bringen.

Minerva _würde_ mit ihr reden müssen, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Sie klopfte leise an Minervas Tür, falls sie wirklich noch schlief, wollte sie sie nicht so unsanft wecken.

Es kam keine Antwort und Hermine lauschte nach Geräuschen im Zimmer, die ihr verrieten, ob Minerva schon auf war und nur nicht antworten wollte. Als sie nichts hörte, drückte sie vorsichtig die Türe auf und schob den Kopf um die Ecke.

Minervas Zimmer schien leer zu sein und Hermine vermutete, dass sie noch im Bett lag und schlief.

Sie setzte das Tablett mit Minervas Frühstück leise auf dem Couchtisch ab und näherte sich auf leisen Sohlen Minervas Bett, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging. Vorsichtig, darauf vorbereitet, dass Minerva sie hinauswerfen würde, schob sie den Kopf um den Schrank, der das Bett vom restlichen Zimmer abschirmte und verharrte wie angewachsen in dieser Position.

Minerva lag noch im Bett, die Augen geschlossen, eine steile Falte zwischen den Brauen. Das Laken war ihr bis auf die Hüften heruntergerutscht, ein langes, schlankes und ziemlich nacktes Bein schaute darunter hervor. Ihr Nachthemd umschmiegte ihren Oberkörper eng, betonte ihre Brüste und die harten Spitzen, die sich durch den Stoff abzeichneten.

Hermine schluckte schwer, von ihrer Position aus konnte sie gut erkennen, _wo_ Minerva ihre Hände hatte und die rhythmischen Bewegungen unter dem Laken über ihrer Körpermitte boten Hermine einen ausgezeichneten Hinweis darauf, _was _sie tat.

Ihr war klar, dass sie auf der Stelle verschwinden sollte, dass sie in etwas sehr Privates hineingeplatzt war, aber, wie Minerva am Abend zuvor, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von diesem Anblick abwenden.

Die raue Schönheit von Minervas Erregung hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen.

Als sie Minerva beobachtete, verstand sie den Hunger in ihren Augen, den sie gesehen hatte, sie verstand ihr Begehren, ihre Erregung und auch die Scham, die sie unterschwellig spürte. Wenn sie auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen spürte, was Minerva am Vortag empfunden hatte, dann verstand sie auch die Verzweiflung die ihren Bewegungen anhaftete. Am liebsten wäre sie zu Minerva ins Bett geklettert, um ihr Begehren zu stillen, ihrer beider Begehren, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich nicht dafür schämen musste.

Stattdessen blieb sie still hinter dem Schrank stehen und sah zu, wie Minerva ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Zumindest von weitem wollte sie diesen intimen Moment mit ihr teilen, wollte sehen, wie sie erlöst in die Kissen zurücksank, wollte hören, wie sie erleichtert aufseufzte.

Es konnte jede Sekunde so weit sein, Minervas Körper spannte sich, bog sich, um dann endlich mit heftigen Schaudern wieder zurückzusinken.

Mit Mühe riss Hermine sich von diesem Anblick los, um still und leise den Rückzug anzutreten. Nie in ihrem Leben war ihr etwas schwerer gefallen als dieses Zimmer zu verlassen, diese Frau zu verlassen.

Immerhin dachte sie daran, das Tablett vom Tisch mitzunehmen.

Im Flur setzte sie es auf dem Boden ab und lehnte sich nach Luft ringend an die Wand. Minervas Gesicht, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, war der erotischste Anblick, den Hermine je gesehen hatte und sie wusste, dass dieses Bild sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgen würde.

Minerva blieb noch eine Weile schwer atmend mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett liegen, die Hand noch immer auf das empfindliche Fleisch zwischen ihre Beinen gepresst und sie verfluchte ihre Schwäche.

Trotz aller Anstrengungen hatte sich immer wieder das Bild der nackten Hermine in ihre Träume geschlichen, erotische Träume voller Lust und Leidenschaft, und sie war feucht und hart aus einem solchen Traum erwacht. Unfähig, ihre Erregung weiterhin zu zügeln, hatte sie endlich die Waffen gestreckt und dem Drängen ihres Körpers nachgegeben, ebenso unfähig, dabei nicht an Hermine zu denken, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte.

Während Minerva noch im Bett lag und mit sich haderte, hatte Hermine auf dem Flur eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie hob das Tablett auf, eilte in die Küche zurück und machte Minerva ein neues Frühstück. Der Tee war inzwischen nur noch lauwarm und der Toast war inzwischen auch hart geworden.

Bis das nächste Tablett fertig war, so schlussfolgerte sie, sollte Minerva sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt haben. Und diesmal würde sie laut die Treppe hinaufpoltern und deutlich an die Tür klopfen.

Nach der Szene, die sie gerade beobachtet hatte, war Hermine davon überzeugt, dass sie miteinander reden _mussten_, komme, was wolle.

Mit frischem Tee und nun _zwei_ Tassen auf ihrem Frühstückstablett eilte sie, nun nicht mehr so leise, die Treppe hinauf und den Gang hinab bis zu Minervas Zimmer.

Diesmal klopfte sie laut und vernehmlich an Minervas Tür und wartete gespannt, ob Minerva sie hereinrufen würde.

Als Minerva nicht antwortete, obwohl Hermine wusste, dass sie wach und in ihrem Zimmer war, presste sie die Lippen zusammen.

„Minerva, ich bin es! Ich habe Ihnen Frühstück gebracht!"

"Na schön, kommen Sie herein", kam Minervas Stimme von drinnen.

Hermine glaubte, Erschöpfung und eine Spur Resignation in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben und wieder regte sich Sorge und Schuld in ihr, weil Minerva wegen ihr litt.

Mit dem Ellbogen drückte sie die Tür auf und setzte das Tablett mit einem leisen Klirren auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Minerva?", rief sie fragend.

„Hier hinten, ich komme sofort. Ich ziehe mir nur gerade etwas über", erklang Minervas Stimme ungeduldig aus ihrer Schlafnische. Hermine verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Nachdem sie einander in so intimen Momenten überrascht hatten, erschien es ihr unnötig, dass Minerva sich ihren Morgenrock überzog. Natürlich wusste Minerva nicht, dass Hermine sie gesehen hatte, aber nach der Episode im Badezimmer erschien es ihr auch nicht mehr notwenig, solche Förmlichkeiten zu wahren.

„Sie haben mich gestern nackt gesehen und ich weiß, wie Sie im Nachthemd aussehen!", rief Hermine zurück. „Jetzt noch auf solche Förmlichkeiten zu bestehen ist doch ein wenig absurd, finden Sie nicht? Nun kommen Sie, Ihr Tee wird kalt!"

Ein Seufzen ertönte im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers, und Minerva, den Morgenmantel lose über ihrem Nachthemd, tauchte auf und bedachte Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Das war vollkommen unnötig", antwortete sie ärgerlich. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten unser gestriges Encounter geflissentlich ignorieren."

Hermine lächelte sie besänftigend an und gab sich Mühe, Minerva nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren. Sie hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass Minervas Anblick sie nicht kalt lassen würde, jedenfalls nicht so kurz nach dem, was Hermine gesehen hatte.

‚_Manchmal bist du einfach zu dämlich'_, schalt sie sich. ‚_War doch klar, dass_ _du so auf sie reagieren würdest!'_

Laut sagte sie:  
"Setzen Sie sich. Ich gieße Ihnen schon mal Tee ein."

Minerva setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und nahm zögernd die Tasse von Hermine entgegen. Ihr kam es vor, als müsste Hermine ihr das schlechte Gewissen förmlich von der Nasenspitze ablesen können.

Hermine versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa setzte, sich selbst eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und den Teller mit dem Toast direkt vor Minerva stellte.

„Essen Sie", forderte sie die ältere Frau auf und beschloss, sie erstmal frühstücken zu lassen, bevor sie etwas unternahm, um die Situation zu bereinigen.

Sie wartete, bis Minerva beinahe mit Essen fertig war, dann fragte sie unschuldig:  
"Und? Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Minerva verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Toast und errötete bis in die Haarspitzen. Hermines Frage hatte sie vollkommen unvorbereitet erwischt.

Sie warf Hermine einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Unter ignorieren stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor", antwortete sie scharf.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, auf irgendetwas anzuspielen"; erwiderte Hermine und lächelte entwaffnend. „Ich wollte bloß wissen, wie Sie geschlafen haben. Sie sehen ein wenig müde aus heute früh. Und außerdem waren Sie noch nie so spät dran wie heute."  
Sie sah Minerva aus großen unschuldigen Augen an.

‚_Der Sprechende Hut hätte mich auch nach Slytherin schicken können'_, dachte sie und schämte sich einen Moment, Minerva so zuzusetzen.

„Ach so", erwiderte Minerva ein wenig besänftigt. „Nein, ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen", gab sie dann zu. „Vielleicht bin ich deshalb heute früh ein wenig reizbar."

"Haben Sie schlecht geträumt?", fragte Hermine weiter und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

Minerva begann sich zu ärgern. Wenn Hermine etwas wollte, so sollte sie doch bitte mit der Sprache herausrücken, fand sie, und bedachte Hermine mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was diese Fragerei soll, Hermine. Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann spucken Sie es aus!", sagte sie dann scharf.

Hermine sah sie lange an.

„Ja, ich habe etwas zu sagen", sagte sie dann endlich und erinnerte sich erneut daran, dass sie eine Gryffindor war.

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Minerva. Über gestern, über gestern Abend. Über uns."  
Sie sah Minerva offen an und setzte alles auf eine Karte:

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich angesehen hast, als du hereingeplatzt bist. Und", sie schluckte, „ich war heute früh schon einmal hier, um dir Frühstück zu bringen. Ich habe dich gesehen und ich habe dich gehört. Ich habe gehört, wie du meinen Namen geflüstert hast, als … als du gekommen bist."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes flüsterte sie beinahe, hielt aber Minervas Blick offen stand.


	6. Abgründe

**Kapitel 5 Abgründe**

Minerva sah sie sprachlos an.

Sie war entsetzt, dass Hermine sie in einem so privaten Moment gesehen hatte. Sie schämte sich und fühlte sich in mehr als einer Hinsicht bloßgestellt.

War die Situation nicht schon verfahren genug, ohne dass Hermine ihre Schwäche ans Licht zerrte und sie bloßstellte?  
Musste sie denn mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit den Finger in die Wunde legen und ihr das letzt bisschen Würde nehmen, dass sie sich noch bewahrt hatte?

Ärger gesellte sich ihrem Gefühlschaos hinzu, wallte in ihr auf.

Ärger auf Hermine, auf die Umstände, und vor allem, Ärger auf sich selbst.

Und dieser Ärger verlieh ihrer Stimme eine schneidende Schärfe.

„Und du meinst wohl, dass wir damit jetzt quitt sind?", fragte sie wütend, und benutzte, ohne es zu merken, nun auch das vertraute Du.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich in einem solchen Moment zu beobachten?", explodierte sie dann, als die aufgestauten Gefühle in ihrem Inneren sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.

„Du meinst wohl, dass unsere Vertrautheit der letzten Wochen dir das Recht gibt, mich auszuspionieren? Dass du meine Privatsphäre nach Belieben ignorieren kannst? Wer gibt dir eigentlich das Recht, mich so bloßzustellen, mich so in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Wer gibt dir das Recht, dich so in mein Leben einzumischen?"

Sie war ungerecht, sie wusste es, und für den Moment war es ihr vollkommen egal.

Mit zornblitzenden Augen sah sie Hermine an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren hastigen Atemzügen.

Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, schien zu wissen, dass Minerva ein Ventil brauchte, um ihre überkochenden Emotionen loszuwerden.

Hermines ruhige Gelassenheit nahm Minerva weitaus effektiver den Wind aus den Segeln, als eine heftige Antwort es vermocht hätte. Minerva schluckte schwer, ihr Ärger verpuffte genauso plötzlich, wie er aufgebrodelt war und ließ sie mit einem Gefühl von Schwäche und noch mehr Scham zurück. Entsetzt über sich selbst barg sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Hermine beobachtete sie und befand, dass der erste Sturm vorüber war, dass Minerva nun vielleicht ein wenig zugänglicher war. Vorsichtig rückte sie näher an Minerva heran und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille.

„Fass mich nicht an!", erklang es dumpf hinter Minervas Händen hervor.

Anstatt Minervas Bitte zu entsprechen, fasste Hermine sie fester um die Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Minerva, bitte", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich an die ältere Frau. „Bitte, sieh mich an."

Hermine hob ihre freie Hand und zog damit sanft die Hände von Minervas Gesicht. Widerwillig wandte Minerva den Kopf und sah in Hermines schöne braune Augen, in denen sie wortloses Verständnis zu lesen glaubte.

Hermine lächelte sanft.

„Es liegt mir fern, dich bloßstellen oder beschämen zu wollen", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Zärtlich schloss sie ihre Finger fester um Minervas Hand, die sie noch immer in ihrer hielt.

„Du fragst, welches Recht ich habe, mich in dein Leben einzumischen? Nun, ich mische mich ein, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich sehe, wie sehr du leidest und es ist meine Schuld."

„Doch doch", sagte sie, als Minerva widersprechen wollte. „Es ist meine Schuld. Oder ich bin zumindest mit daran schuld", wisperte sie und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen zart über Minervas Handfläche.

„Ich glaube, du liebst mich. Und du begehrst mich. Und du schämst dich dafür, weil du glaubst, diese Dinge nicht für mich empfinden zu dürfen."

Wider öffnete Minerva den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und wieder brachte Hermine sie zum Verstummen.

„Hör mich weiter an, bitte. Ich denke, du bist der Ansicht, dass es falsch ist, dass du deine Schülerin liebst, sie begehrst, auf diese Weise. Und ich finde es furchtbar, ansehen zu müssen, wie sehr dich das quält. Die Scham, die Schuld, dein unerfülltes Verlangen nach mir."

Sie hob Minervas Hand an ihre Lippen und strich mit den Lippen über die Fingerspitzen.

„Lass dir eines sagen, Minerva, ich liebe dich genauso. Und ich will dich auch genauso. Und ich kann nichts Falsches darin sehen, wenn zwei erwachsene Menschen so füreinander empfinden. Es gibt nichts, für das du dich schämen müsstest, nichts, für das du Schuld empfinden müsstest. Und es muss dir auf gar keinen Fall peinlich sein, dass ich heute Morgen hier hereingeplatzt bin und dich gesehen habe. Das war der erotischste Anblick, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben jemals hatte."

Erneut küsste sie Minervas Fingerspitzen und diese ließ es geschehen, zuviel stürmte auf einmal auf sie ein.

„Du machst dir selbst das Leben so schwer", flüsterte Hermine dicht an ihrem Ohr. „Du mit deinen hohen Standards, deinen Moralvorstellungen. Ist dir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, mich einfach zu fragen, was ich davon halte? Hast du nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich das gleiche empfinden könnte wie du, bevor du vor mir wegläufst? Ich habe gedacht, du wüsstest, was ich für dich empfinde und du würdest mich dafür verabscheuen."

"Ich könnte dich niemals verabscheuen", kam es leise von Minervas Lippen. „Ich verabscheue mich selbst, weil ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, ich verabscheue mich für das, was in mir vorgeht. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen und ihnen nicht erliegen. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, dir zu widerstehen und nicht davon zu träumen, wie es sich anfühlen mag, in deinen Armen zu liegen."

"Wie üblich, bist du viel zu streng mit dir", erwiderte Hermine liebevoll und strich mit den Lippen nun über Minervas Kiefer und hinab zu ihrem Hals. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, mit den Bedürfnissen und Wünschen eines solchen. Und wie bereits gesagt, ich kann nichts Falsches darin sehen, wenn zwei erwachsene Menschen einander lieben und begehren."

"_Erwachsene _Menschen", betonte Minerva und verzog den Mund. „Du, meine Liebe, bist gesetzlich noch ein Kind und ich mache mich strafbar, wenn ich dich nur anrühre. Du bist nicht nur meine Schülerin, du bist auch noch minderjährig, was das Problem gleich verdoppelt."

"Noch", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich werde in knapp vier Wochen siebzehn, dann bin ich volljährig. Und ich glaube kaum, dass die paar Wochen einen großen Unterschied machen."

"Doch, den machen sie", widersprach Minerva und wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, Hermines Lippen an ihrem Hals machten es ihr schwer, rational zu denken.

„Ich hätte die Daten angleichen lassen können", wisperte Hermine an ihrem Hals. „Nach meiner Nutzung des Zeitumkehrers für ein ganzes Jahr hätte ich beim Ministerium mein rechtliches Alter angleichen lassen können. Ich habe darauf verzichtet, weil es mir nicht der Mühe wert schien, aber im Moment überlege ich ernsthaft, es doch zu tun."

Ihre Lippen waren an Minervas Schlüsselbein angekommen und Minerva schauderte leicht.

„Und ich wüsste inzwischen genau, wofür es die Mühe wert wäre", murmelte sie und berührte Minervas bloße Haut mit der Zungenspitze.

„Es würde dir zumindest einige Zweifel ersparen."

Ihre Berührung verursachten weitere Schauder in Minerva. Wenn Hermine noch länger so weitermachte, dachte sie, wüsste sie bald nicht mehr, warum es eine schlechte Idee war, sich mit ihr einzulassen und würde gleich hier über sie herfallen.

Als ob Hermine ihre Gedanken lesen könnte und etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte, hob sie den Arm, den sie noch immer um Minervas Taille geschlungen hatte und umfasste ihre Brust sanft mit der Hand. Mit dem Daumen strich sie zart über Minervas Brust, umkreiste die Brustwarze, die sich ihr sogleich hart entgegenreckte.

„Hermine", keuchte Minerva auf. „Bitte! Bitte, tu das nicht!"

Statt einer Antwort drückte Hermine Minervas Brust fester, reizte die empfindliche Spitze noch mehr.

"Hermine!"

Bedauernd ließ Hermine die Hand wieder sinken. Einerlei, wie sehr sie Minerva wollte, sie konnte einfach nicht verantworten, dass Minerva sich hinterher wieder schlecht fühlte.

Die Lippen noch immer an Minervas Schlüsselbein gepresst, murmelte sie:  
"Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, wie ich dir nahe sein kann, ohne dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Wieder küsste sie sanft die zarte Haut.

„Hermine, das ist nicht hilfreich", sagte Minerva gepresst. „Könntest du vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten lang deinen Mund von meinem Körper nehmen, bevor ich doch noch etwas tue, das ich hinterher zutiefst bereue?"

Mit einem Seufzer richtete Hermine sich wieder auf.

„Das würde ich zwar gerne erleben, aber ich möchte dir kein schlechtes Gewissen verursachen", sagte sie, den Arm noch immer um Minerva geschlungen.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Gut, ich bin jetzt anständig", versprach sie dann ernsthafter als zuvor und sah Minerva an.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen sein, dir nahe sein, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst oder in Schwierigkeiten kommst", nahm sie ihren früheren Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Wenn du eine Idee dazu hast, ich lausche."

"Ganz einfach", erwiderte Minerva trocken. „Kein Sex, kein gar nichts, solange du noch meine Schülerin bist."

"Dann schreibe ich sofort eine Eule und wechsle nach Beauxbatons, dann bin ich nicht mehr deine Schülerin", schlug Hermine vor.

„Sei nicht albern", sagte Minerva trocken.

"Bin ich nicht, ich meine das durchaus ernst", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich suche nur nach einem Weg für uns. Ich wechsle die Schule, lasse mein Alter angleichen und schon kann dir niemand mehr etwas, wenn du mit mir etwas anfängst", erklärte Hermine. „Wir könnten uns in den Ferien sehen, und…"

"Kind, du bist total verrückt", wurde ihr von Minerva beschieden.

„Natürlich", nickte Hermine, „verrückt nach dir. Und der Gedanke, dass ich ganze zwei Jahre darauf warten soll, dich auch nur küssen zu dürfen! Das ist eine Ewigkeit!"

"Du wirst warten müssen", sagte Minerva streng und ähnelte nun in ihrem Gebaren immer mehr der Hauslehrerein, die Hermine kannte. Nun, da ihr Geheimnis endlich keines mehr war, und Hermine auf diese Weise darauf reagiert hatte, schien sie sich in ihrer Haut merklich wohler zu fühlen und wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Form zurückzufinden.

„Na schön", schmollte Hermine. „Aber dir ist ja wohl klar, dass deine verdammte ehrbare Gesinnung den Wasserverbrauch in diesem Haus sprunghaft in die Höhe schnellen lässt?"

Minerva hob die Braue.  
"Inwiefern?"

"Du bist nicht die Einzige, die weiß, was eine kalte Dusche bewirken kann", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte schon wieder. „Du hast gestern Abend vergessen, den Kältezauber vom Wasserhahn zu nehmen. Ich bin beinahe erfroren, als ich nach dir in die Dusche gegangen bin."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Musste das Wasser wirklich _so _kalt sein?"

„Natürlich. _Warmes_ Wasser hätte mir in diesem Fall nicht weitergeholfen", erwiderte Minerva trocken.

"Viel genutzt hat es ja offensichtlich auch nicht", spielte Hermine auf Minervas Eskapade am Morgen an. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du nicht gleich…"

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an", schimpfte Minerva. „Glaubst du, ich hätte mich einfach so in mein Bett legen und dabei an dich denken können? Das wäre genauso fragwürdig gewesen, als ob ich dich gleich angerührt hätte."

"Du willst nicht mal an mich denken, wenn du…? Aber das richtet doch wirklich keinen Schaden an!", protestierte Hermine. „Niemand würde es je erfahren!"

"_Ich_ würde es wissen", erklärte Minerva entschieden. „Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich es gutheißen kann, Sexfantasien von einer Schülerin zu haben?"

„Solange deine Fantasien sich auf mich beschränken, gefällt mir der Gedanke sogar", murmelte Hermine und lehnte sich wieder näher an Minerva. „Soweit es mich betrifft, kannst du von mir fantasieren, soviel du nur willst. Ich plane nämlich das gleiche mit deiner Person", schnurrte sie Minerva ins Ohr. „Allerdings habe ich dir gegenüber einen klaren Vorteil, ich weiß, wie deine Brüste sich anfühlen und wie du aussiehst, wenn du kommst."

Minerva errötete leicht.

"Okay, das reicht jetzt! Mach, dass du rauskommst, ich muss mich endlich anziehen", schimpfte sie, lächelte dabei aber leicht.

Hermine lachte leise. Sie löste ihren Arm von Minervas Taille und stand auf. Dann, blitzschnell, bevor Minerva etwas dagegen sagen oder tun konnte, beugte sie sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie entschieden auf den Mund. Lange.

„So, _jetzt _kann ich gehen", sagte sie bestimmt und verließ das Zimmer.


End file.
